This invention relates generally to structural material having utility in repairing paved surfaces such as highways, streets, parking lots and the like; more specifically, it relates to an apparatus and process for the repair of chuck holes in such improved surfaces by filling them with a sulphur-based material which is capable of supporting structural loads.
It is well known that highways, streets, roads, parking lots, airport taxiways and other paved surfaces tend to experience localized failure from time to time. If the failure is substantial, an entire section of the surface may need to be removed and replaced; or resurfacing may seem to be the appropriate cure for a given set of problems. But if the failure is relatively small, it is usually economically feasible to patch an area by filling any voids and restoring the previously established top plane of the improved surface. This is commonly described as simply filling chuck holes (sometimes also called chug holes or pot holes) and smoothing the top surface of the replaced area so as to recreate a planar surface for vehiclular travel.
A variety of materials for chuck hole repair have been proposed and used from time to time, including asphalt, concrete, epoxy and other polymers, and sulphur-based compounds. The success or failure of these previously suggested materials for filling chuck holes perhaps should have been attributed as much to ambient weather conditions, road moisture, aggregate quality, or operator skill as much as anything else; but it is certain that heretofore there has not seemed to be the perfect compromise between achieving a durable repair job in a speedy fashion at an economical price with minimal risk to maintenance men, adjacent traffic, or the environment. Hence, there has remained a need for a reliable patching material for chuck holes and the like that can be installed with portable equipment by relatively unskilled workers and posing no threat to either the workers or the environment. It is an object of this invention to provide such a material as well as a process and an apparatus for using it.
It is a further object to provide a sulphur-based material which can be made to readily adhere to the sides of a chuck hole so as to form a permanent bond therewith.
A further object is to provide an apparatus which can be used to efficiently prepare a sulphur-based patching material for filling chuck holes without contributing to any unnecessary waste.
One more object is to provide a trailer-mounted system for patching chuck holes in which every device that will likely be useful may be conveniently carried on a single trailer--with the result that essentially any sturdy vehicle may be employed to tow the trailer and thereby transport the road-patching system to a location where it may be needed.
These and other objects will be apparent from a reading of the specification and the claims appended thereto, with appropriate reference to the drawings provided herewith.